Industry usage of hydraulic cylinder assemblies utilizing threaded insert cylinder caps is rapidly increasing. These insert caps have external threads which mate with internal threads in the cylinder barrel. When assembled to the cylinder barrel, the insert caps must be tightened to a specified torque. A spanner type wrench is usually used to assemble and disassemble the cap and the barrel, with the wrench having engaging pins to engage slots or holes in the cap. Removal of the cap is usually very difficult due to rusting, corrosion, and denting of the cap and/or cylinder barrel. These problems increase the torque required to remove the cap, and it is very difficult to maintain engagement of the wrench with the cap slots. Installation and removal is even more difficult because the caps are usually cast, resulting in the slots having curved corners and wall surfaces having a draft angle. The use of very large pipe wrenches and chain type wrenches has been only marginally successful due to the width and overall diameter of the caps. Still another problem is that each hydraulic cylinder size requires a separate wrench to fit that particular cylinder cap.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.